


Off Days

by AlwaysAmused, DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon Trans Character, Don't Worry About It, Evie is amazing but we knew that already, Evie know doula magic, Gen, Isaac - Freeform, Mentions of an OMC - Freeform, Ned has to deal with his period, Periods, SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVE A PERIOD YOU MIGHT WANNA TRY THIS, but that's pretty typical, doula magic that actually works, ned is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Ned takes one day off a month from work, much to everyone's relief. What he does on these off days however, is a mystery to all but one person until Evie interrupts.





	Off Days

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Assassin's Creed: Syndicate_ , but damn did we want more cut-scenes with Ned Wynert.

One day every month, Ned Wynert took a day off. It was the only time anyone who knew him had ever seen him take a day off, and since most who knew him _knew_ he desperately needed a break, no one questioned it.

They did, however, seem to question why he never looked particularly rested and indeed ended up being nastier than before when he returned to work the next day. The only person who knew the truth was Isaac, and Ned trusted Isaac not to tell anyone what he was actually doing on his break-day. Not when Isaac was the only person he knew he could leave in charge and not return to his business in flaming ruins.

What he was actually doing was lying in bed a hundred of different ways, and feeling absolutely miserable as blood flowed out of his vagina. No one was to disturb him on his off day and thus, he was extremely annoyed when there was a knock at his door.

“Fuck off,” he called, not moving. He had finally found a position that lessened the amount of pain he was in by a fraction. He soon heard noises of someone in his apartment and he groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head.

“Mr. Wynert?” He heard a familiar voice say. “Are you alright?”

“What does it look like?” He snapped and squinted over to see what he assumed was a concerned Evie Frye gazing back at him. “Never mind,” he said, trying not to move very much as he reached out to grab his glasses. “What do you want?”

“Isaac sent me with some papers that needed signing,” she replied, looking him up and down. She was a smart girl, he thought; she’d figure out what was wrong. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Peachy,” he said. “I’m just the picture of health. If I sign those, will you leave?”

“Yes,” Evie said, approaching. He could almost _see_ her figure it out. “Wynert, are you, ah, on your…?”

“ _Miss_ Frye, do me a favor and _don’t ask_.” He just wanted her to go away so he could suffer in the darkness of his apartment. She handed over the papers and he sat up, mourning the position that would likely take hours of pain to find again. He glanced over what he was signing. Business deals, contract, all seemed in order. He signed them and pushed them back. “Go away now.”

“Wynert,” Evie said. “I know a few tricks that might help relieve you, if you’d like to try them.”

“No.” He was already humiliated enough to be seen like this. God _why_ did Isaac send someone when he _knew_ -

“Are you sure?” Evie interrupted his thoughts. “It really works.”

Ned rolled his eyes. If it would make her leave faster, then… “Fine, I’ll give it a shot. What do you want me to do?”

She instructed Ned to stand up—which he did reluctantly—and give her one of his bedsheets. She wrapped it around his hips, leaned him forward so his hands rest on the bed, and then _pulled_.

Oh. Oh man, that actually worked. Evie tied the sheet and pressed against his hips. He _groaned_ , but was too relieved to be that embarrassed. “Evie Frye, you are an angel sent,” he said. “ _Fuck_.”

“Is this always what you do on your off day?” She asked, massaging his hips a bit. He made a grunt in confirmation and she sighed. “That’s not a proper off day, you know.”

“Well, when you run a crime syndicate, you can’t exactly _take_ off days, you know?” He said. “Jesus _where_ did you learn to do that?”  He asked.

“My grandmother, and _don’t_ change the subject,” she said in what was obviously her _Jacob’s being dense_ voice. “You need to take a proper break or you’re going to run yourself into the ground.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?” Ned said. “Thanks Princess, but I’ve been working like this for a long time and hey! Not dead yet!”

Evie huffed and removed her hands from his hips, tightening the sheet instead. “Walking around a little usually helps,” she said. “I’m going to take these,” she grabbed the papers, “back to Isaac. And really, try taking a break sometime.”

As she left, Ned called to her, “You’re _nineteen_ , Frye! I’m twenty-six and I’ve been doing this since I was younger than you!”

“Good _bye_ , Wynert,” she called back and shut the door behind her. Ned huffed and stood straight again, rolling his hips a couple of times before getting a glass of water. Whatever magic she had done of his hips had worked, and he almost wished he had some work with him to get done. Instead, he relieved himself, grimacing at the blood, adjusted the sheet around his hips, and went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so DaughterofDungeonBat (my girlfriend) took a doula training class in January and can now relieve period cramps in a multitude of ways, it's like MAGIC. Anyway, these were tricks passed down usually from woman to woman, so it seemed likely to both of us that Evie (who grew up in the country) would know some tricks. [Here's the one used in this fic!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QyQGBwFWMM) URL in the comments if this link doesn't work.
> 
> Anyway, we were talking about Ned and, since he's trans, he still has periods because it's the 19th century and there's no birth control that stops the hell that is periods. 
> 
> For those who don't know, Doulas are labor-assistants. They can't be used in place of a midwife (so if you had a doula, you would also have a midwife or doctor), but they sure do know a hell of a lot about babies, birth, and the uterus. They're really awesome and I would totally recommend looking them up!


End file.
